<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desync-tegration by the Inktree (the_Inktree)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118210">Desync-tegration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Inktree/pseuds/the%20Inktree'>the Inktree (the_Inktree)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Sort Of, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Inktree/pseuds/the%20Inktree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So be it.” Belos raised his staff. In an instant, a beam of red-haloed darkness reached out and struck Eda, sliding through the shield like it wasn’t even there. Eda disappeared. No scream, no body, not even a speck of dust. One moment she was there, the next she wasn’t.</p><p>The Emperor’s next beam hit Luz, and she too was gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Young Eda Clawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desync-tegration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah! This was a fun idea that came to me a while back, that took me a while to get around to writing down. Inspired by a post by probablybadrpgideas on tumblr: https://probablybadrpgideas.tumblr.com/post/167550286403/give-your-players-a-disintegration-gun-what-it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kikimora dispelled the forcecage, and Luz ran to hug Eda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them turned outward, facing off against the EC, but before a single spell was cast, the elevator rose again, and Emperor Belos stepped onto the Conformitorium roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One eye blazing through the crack in his mask, he bellowed, “Human! You’ll pay for that setback!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda leaped in front of Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edalyn!” Lilith shouted, and cast a protective barrier around her sister. No doubt the Emperor could break through it, but it might buy a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda glared up at the Emperor through the pale blue shield, and said, “You’ll have to go through me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So be it.” Belos raised his staff. A beam of red-haloed darkness reached out and struck Eda, sliding through the shield like it wasn’t there. Eda disappeared. No scream, no body, not even a speck of dust. One moment she was there, the next she wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Eda!” Luz cried, falling to her knees, Owlbert’s staff slipping from her fingers to clatter on the Conformitorium’s stone roof. She stared blankly at the space where her mentor had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor’s next beam hit Luz, and she too was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do so love that spell.” Belos declared. “No muss, no fuss, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>disintegration</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith knew she was next, and she racked her brain as the Emperor turned to her, staff glowing with that same red-tinted darkness. Another shield wouldn’t help, but if she was lucky, maybe Eda’s old trick would work. Lilith readied herself to draw two spell circles at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Luz noticed was that it was suddenly daytime again, the sun high in the sky. The second was that she was kneeling on grass, not stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a familiar voice said, “Hey kid. He got you too, hunh?” and Luz was sprinting over to hug Eda again, almost before she’d registered the Owl Lady’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof.” Eda said as Luz slammed into her, “Love you too, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz buried her face in feathers. “Eda. I’m so glad you’re ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. Well, as ok as I can be while big and feathery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the hug, they tried to work out where they were, but didn’t get far. Based on the trees and plants around them, they were in a sparse forest somewhere on the boiling isles, but they’d have to find a landmark of some kind before they could tell more than that. And like anywhere on the Isles, it was bound to be dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay alert,” Eda said, looking around warily, “There could be anything waiting-” She cut off as Emperor Belos sprang into existence before them, facing the other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda immediately leapt onto his back, reaching over to bite at his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz was a moment behind her, slapping two glyphs onto the ground under the struggling pair. First, a plant glyph that sent vines growing up the Emperor’s legs, holding him in place just as he finally pulled Eda’s fangs off his neck and threw her to the ground. Second, an ice glyph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spike of ice that grew from the paper drove into the Emperor’s back at a sharp angle, spearing right through him and up into his head. It emerged from the crack in his mask, red where blood had already frozen onto the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emperor Belos, lord and master of the Burning Isles, gurgled a little before sagging. His staff fell from his slack fingers, landing gently on the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda and Luz glanced at each other, breathing heavily. Was that it? It seemed… too easy. They came together, Luz sinking a hand into Eda’s feathers, but neither of them took their eyes off the Emperor’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they watched, the body began to drip, first slowly, then quickly losing form and slumping to the ground in a wet pile, like an Abomination that had been dispelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of stillness, Eda crept over and reached out a talon, pulling the cracked mask out of the muck. Wiping it off on the grass, she shoved the mask into her mane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were we?” Eda muttered, “Oh yeah, figuring out where we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz drummed her fingers on her thighs nervously. “Eda, do you think he could come back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks pretty dead to me, kid,” Eda replied, but she did turn back to the body, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But in half the shows I’ve seen, the bad guy always gets up again just when you think he’s dead. We should… we should make sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda shrugged her huge feathered shoulders, “Sounds sensible, honestly. What do you reckon, shall we build a bonfire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, I have a better idea!” Luz ran over to the nearest tree and picked a stick up out of the grass. She started digging a curving line into the ground, talking as she went. “You taught me that a bigger spell circle makes a stronger spell, and we know that works with glyphs too. I’m gonna draw the biggest fire glyph ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, that’s gonna take you all day to dig out,” Eda said sadly, but then she grinned, and raised her hands, or rather claws. “Let me do the digging! You just teach me what a fire glyph looks like!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Luz dragging a guideline through the grass with her stick, and Eda following along scooping great handfuls of dirt out of the ground, they made quick work of the glyph. Luz arranged it so that the Emperor’s body, or well, puddle, fit within one of the inner circles of the glyph, so they didn’t have to even touch it as they dug out the lines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she passed the body, Luz grabbed Belos’ strange sciency-looking staff, and propped it up against a tree. Maybe it would be useful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the glyph was done, and Luz had double-checked the shape was right from the top of one of the nearby trees, she gestured for Eda to activate it. The Owl Lady cackled as the fire grew and grew, and coming down to sit beside her mentor, Luz giggled and leaned into her feathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the glyph burned, they tried to figure out what had happened to them. Luz described how Eda had disappeared: nothing flashy, just gone. Eda had never seen that kind of spell before, and couldn’t guess what it would do. Since he followed them, Belos must have got hit by it somehow. Maybe someone had an enchanted mirror or something? But why would the Emperor just teleport them in the first place, instead of killing them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That line of questioning was interrupted when they had to rush around and put out a few trees that caught fire on the edge of the glyph. By the time the glyph’s magic ran out and the fire died, there was nothing left of the Emperor. All that could be seen within the circle was the charred remains of grass, and even that gave way to scorched dirt less than halfway to the centre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they brushed themselves off, Luz had a thought. “Maybe he didn’t know it was a teleportation spell. What if he tested it on something,” the ‘or someone’ went unsaid, “and when it disappeared, and he assumed the spell would just... disappear things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda pondered that for a moment. “Hunh. yeah, I could see that. He definitely didn’t seem the type to question his conclusions. Welp, time to fly up and figure out where we are, before we lose the daylight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz agreed, and got on Eda’s back. Then she had to get off again to go grab the emperor’s staff. But on her way back to Eda, they heard a rustle in the bushes across the clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned just in time to see another owlbeast, a little one, just shorter than Luz, emerge into the clearing. It’s eyes were down, its ears drooping, and they could hear it sniffling and whimpering to itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its mane was bright ginger. Eda recognised it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would have known that little owlbeast anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d seen it before, in a mirror.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>